


a tiring fairytale.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Just like every other girl she knew, Padmé had always envisioned her wedding as she was growing up.  She’d marry a local boy she’d met either in high school or at a dance down at the recreational center.  There would be a simple service at the church a few miles down the road, followed by a party at either her or his parents’ house.  She’d wear a nice dress that she’d sew herself because money had to be thought of, and since her parents had almost always been just barely getting by, that was important.  Her father was too proud to accept help when paying for his daughter’s wedding, even from his own parents.  She just knew it.But she married Anakin Skywalker, and Anakin Skywalker was not a local boy.or:  Weddings are tiring.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	a tiring fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 5.
> 
> hopefully you guys like this.
> 
> if you do like what you read here and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 5: "You're the best thing I never knew I needed."

**1953**

Just like every other girl she knew, Padmé had always envisioned her wedding as she was growing up. She’d marry a local boy she’d met either in high school or at a dance down at the recreational center. There would be a simple service at the church a few miles down the road, followed by a party at either her or his parents’ house. She’d wear a nice dress that she’d sew herself because money had to be thought of, and since her parents had almost always been just barely getting by, that was important. Her father was too proud to accept help when paying for his daughter’s wedding, even from his own parents. She just knew it.

But she married Anakin Skywalker, and Anakin Skywalker was not a local boy.

After explaining to Ruwee that since he was a Skywalker there were certain things that needed to go along with his wedding that could never occur at the local church on a budget that Ruwee could afford, Anakin offered to pay for everything. And after Jobal spoke with Shmi and realized the scale of the wedding that was necessary, Ruwee gave in and agreed.

Suddenly, Padmé had an entirely different wedding than the one she’d always thought she’d have.

The wedding was held in one of the cathedrals in New York City. The guest list was drawn up by Shmi, so the attendees were Padmé’s family and friends, a few other people that were pertinent to her life, and nearly three hundred other people. Some she had heard of, though she’d never met any of them, but Shmi Skywalker was insistent that they were relevant to Anakin’s life.

A week before the wedding, Padmé told Anakin that she was worried about so many people she didn’t know being there. Anakin just squeezed her hand and told her that it would be fine. After all, he was worried about the same thing. His mother may have thought that they were relevant to his life, but Anakin had never met more than ten of them. 

Hearing that sent Padmé into a fit of giggles, and Anakin joined in with her. It was a nice break in the pressure of the final build-up to the wedding, and after that, Anakin and Padmé stopped focusing on everything that was happening and focused solely on each other. They were the reason everything was happening anyway.

The ceremony was held at eleven a.m. on a Saturday morning. Padmé arrived at the cathedral by horse-drawn carriage because Shmi thought it would be best that way. Ruwee was along her side as they walked into the church, Padmé shaking with nerves as all the guests came into view. She paused at the door for a moment before taking a deep breath and her father’s arm. With a small nod, the music started and they began the long walk down the aisle.

Padmé was still shaking as she walked, the eyes of so many people upon her, but Anakin was becoming clearer in front of her. His back was to her, but she could see the luscious locks of his hair that she knew were incredibly soft, styled as his mother had requested. Anakin needed to look like his father had on their wedding day, Shmi had said. Anakin knew how important it was to her, so he hadn’t argued. Padmé was glad that he hadn’t because even though she’d only seen the back of his head, she could already tell that Anakin was going to look perfect.

By the time that she reached the altar, the shaking had stopped. All her nerves disappeared. Anakin gave her a brilliant smile and she echoed it, and then the ceremony started. Her father went and sat next to her mother once he’d officially given her away to Anakin, and then it was the two of them. Padmé knew that she should be paying attention to what was being said, but all she could concentrate on was the feeling of Anakin’s hand in hers, knowing that she’d get to feel that every day for the rest of her life.

Then it came time for their vows. They were traditional, the same ones said at almost every wedding in the country, but Anakin had asked the minister if they could make one change to them. After hearing what Anakin had wanted to do, the minister had agreed to the request. Therefore, one line was added at the end, and when they heard each other say it, they both broke out into even bigger smiles than they’d already had.

“You’re the best thing I never knew I needed.”

They enjoyed the rest of the ceremony, shared a sweet kiss when they were pronounced man and wife, and then laughed in joy during the carriage ride to the reception hall. Once the party was over and their guests had seen them off, Anakin and Padmé went to the Waldorf Astoria for the night, and Padmé laughed as she sat down on the bed.

She should be nervous over their wedding night, she thought, but she wasn’t.

“Today was a lot,” she said, laying back and smiling. 

“Today was amazing,” Anakin said as he laid down next to her. “And you are gorgeous, Mrs. Skywalker.”

Padmé grinned. “That sounds amazing. Mrs. Skywalker. I’m Mrs. Skywalker.”

“Yes, you are,” Anakin said, bending to kiss her. “And we’re going to spend eternity together.”

“Sounds very good to me.”

“Sounds very good to me as well.”

They laid there in silence for a moment before Anakin spoke again. “I meant what I said in our vows.”

“I’d certainly hope so,” Padmé responded teasingly.

“No, no,” Anakin said, shaking his head. “I mean the line that we added. You’re the best thing I never knew I needed. I wanted to get to know you but I never thought it would end up like this. I honestly thought that I would be spending my life alone. I thought that no one could possibly love someone like me, certainly not forever.”

Padmé reached over and placed a delicate hand on Anakin’s cheek before smiling at him. “You deserve all the love in the world, Ani. And I’m going to give it to you.”

“It’s going to be a challenge.”

“It’s going to be a challenge to love me as well,” Padmé pointed out. “But we’ve agreed to take the challenge head on and live the most wonderful life together. So let’s not worry about the challenge and instead just enjoy what we’ve got. And what we’ve got is each other and the family we’re going to build together.”

Anakin laid there for a moment before grinning. “Then let’s focus on that.”

Padmé yawned before she could say anything else, and Anakin leaned over and kissed her gently. “Do you want to take a nap, darling? It’s been a long day.”

“It’s our wedding night,” Padmé said quietly.

“We’ve got all night for that,” Anakin said, glancing at the clock. “Plenty of time to take a nap first. I’m exhausted as well.”

“Well, if you are exhausted then you should nap,” Padmé said, closing her eyes. “I will just join you.”

Anakin laughed. “I’m going to give you the world, Padmé. I promise you that.”

“You already have. Now let’s take that nap. I’m not sure I have the energy for anything else right now anyway.”

Anakin settled down on the bed next to her and took her hand. “Then we shall sleep for a while.”

“I love you, Ani,” Padmé murmured.

“I love you too, Mrs. Skywalker,” Anakin said, squeezing her hand and closing his eyes.

Padmé just grinned. 

Mrs. Skywalker. 

She was now Padmé Skywalker.

That had a nice ring to it.


End file.
